


Feathers, Squish, and Soft Plates

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Cute, Jaal meets a human baby, everyone then tries to convince him that their species has cuter ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: "It is adorable." Jaal smiled, bouncing the baby gently, "What a pretty baby. You will grow to be strong and fierce, yes you will, you will kill many kett." Liam laughed at Jaal's obvious delight, and how the baby laughed and reached for his face with tiny, grasping fingers.





	Feathers, Squish, and Soft Plates

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something cute

"Jaal, thank goodness you're here." Liam said, handing the baby over to him without hesitation, "I need you to hold this real quick while I do something."

"Is this... a baby human?" Jaal questioned, holding the squirming, giggling thing carefully in his hands. It didn't seem scared of him, thankfully. It just looked up at him with a toothless smile and big eyes. Jaal found himself immediately charmed.

"Sure is." Liam said, busying himself with his task, "Cute, yeah?"

"It is adorable." Jaal smiled, bouncing the baby gently, "What a pretty baby. You will grow to be strong and fierce, yes you will, you will kill many kett." Liam laughed at Jaal's obvious delight, and how the baby laughed and reached for his face with tiny, grasping fingers.

"You think that's cute, you should see a salarian baby." Kallo said as he appeared suddenly by Jaal's elbow, poking playfully at the baby's stomach, drawing yet another giggle, "Not as squishy, but tinier."

"Tinier?" Jaal asked astoundedly as the baby grabbed Kallo's finger, "How can anything be tinier than this one?"

"You could hold a baby salarian with two fingers." Kallo said, carefully freeing his hand to pull up a photo on his omnitool, "Here's an example." Jaal's pupils visibly dilated at the image, his mouth falling open in awe.

"It's so little." he said, "How does it survive? Were you that small?" Before Kallo could answer, he was pushed aside with a yelp.

"Turian babies are the cutest in the universe." Vetra announced, pushing past Kallo to show Jaal a photo of her sister as a baby, "We have feathers." Jaal's face lit up, and he practically cooed at the picture. The human baby in his arms babbled happily at the noise.

"It's like a little baby bird." he said, "How precious!" Other members of the crew drifted towards them, drawn in by the baby and Jaal's exclamations of joy.

"Screw feathers, krogan kids have soft plates, and they aren't small enough to crush with one hand." Drack snorted, pulling up a photo of what had to be baby Kesh, much to Jaal's delight, "And my ru'shan was the cutest kid in the Milky Way."

"Clearly none of you have ever seen an asari baby." Cora called from outside the room, causing Peebee to roll her eyes and mutter something about asari-obsessed weirdos under her breath. Jaal already looked like he was about to die from cuteness overload, but then Suvi entered the room.

"Two words." she said, booping the baby's nose, "Baby hanar." Everyone made various sounds of agreement and awe, and Liam was nice enough to pull up a picture.

Jaal cried.


End file.
